Queen for a Day
Queen for a Day is a Shining Time Station special. Plot As the queen and the prince were traveling on a train, two thieves detached their train wagon. The royal family accidentally ended up at Shining Time Station. Nobody knew that the queen was a real one. The queen also brought her jewelry in the station, but forgot them when she went to Ginny's house for tea. It was Schemer who found the jewelry and he decided to keep it for himself. Meanwhile, the prince met Becky, Kara, and Kit and became friends with them. He was very happy because he got the chance to hang out with ordinary people, a wish that he always wanted to fulfill. The next day, it was the talent show at Shining Time Station. The kids performed a play, while Schemer showed his singing talents by chanting the song "My Queen!" The two thieves suddenly interrupted the show and began to chase after the queen and Schemer in order to rob the jewels. Schemer and the queen escaped on a motorcycle while the thieves chased them on a truck. The thieves were later stopped by JB King and Stacy Jones. Characters * Mr. Conductor * Schemer * Stacy * J.B. King * Becky * Kara * Kit * Prince Mickey * The Queen * J.B. King * Midge Smoot * Ginny * Felix Perez * Biff and Bull * Tito Swing * Didi * Tex and Rex * Grace * Billy Twofeathers (mentioned) * Thomas (mentioned) * Bulstrode (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen * Special Attraction Jukebox Band Segment Song * The Lovely Ohio * Scarborough Fair * Mrs. Murphy's Chowder Trivia * This is the last episode of Shining Time Station. While the station's interior set would be used in the spin-off series Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales, the only performer from the original cast to appear would be George Carlin as Mr. Conductor. * The characters of Stacy Jones, Billy Twofeathers and Mr. Conductor would appear one last time in the 2000 film Thomas and the Magic Railroad, though Mr. C would be played by Alec Baldwin and Billy by Russell Means. * Schemer sings a few notes of "King of the Forest" from the 1939 film "The Wizard of Oz" when he tries the Queen's jewels. * Jeannette Charles (The Queen) is a Queen Elizabeth II look-alike actress. Though the episode never explicitly states who the Queen is, it can be assumed that it is the current (at the time of writing) Queen Elizabeth II of England. Prince Michael (Mickey) is a fictional character, but could have some basis in the Queen's real grandchildren, Prince William and Prince Harry. Jeannette Charles interview can be found here. * Though included in the opening credits, neither Tom Jackson (Billy Twofeathers) or Ari Magder (Dan) appear in this episode. * The exterior scenes were taped mostly around Tottenham, Ontario, Canada. The coaches and diesel shunter are from the South Simcoe Railway. Goofs * Thomas Meets the Queen was given the UK title, Paint Pots and Queen, in the credits. * When Schemer is threatened by the jewel thelves and later when Stacy is talking to them, a Mr. Conductor doll is on the station's bench. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Specials